Double The Trouble
by Cookie Dough1
Summary: After a new girl comes into Xavier strange things begin to happen...was it just Rogue...or did the others see themselves staring right back at them...(pg13 for swearing and some description of extreme kissing)
1. Chapter One Foolin' Around

Chapter One  
  
For nights now she hadn't been able to sleep. What was this? A sign? A warning maybe? Her head ached from the screams she heard. The visions were unclear.  
"Jean?" Said a familiar voice near her. "Jean!" Two firm hands gripped her shoulder gently and shook her. "Scott!" Jean nodded back into reality. "Baby, are you okay?" He looked concerned.What had happened right there? "Yeah," she smiled weakly, "yeah, I'm fine." He didn't seem convinced.  
"You're fine, eh?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so.This has been happening to you a lot Jean."  
"It's nothing new Scott" she hugged him to reassure him. "No, I know its nothing new, Jean, but you know what s not new?" He said quietly as to not disturb other students looking around in the museum, "the fact that it's been going on for almost a year now. Have you been to talk to the Proffesor?"  
"For god sakes Scott!" She pulled away getting aggravated. Why did he have to treat her like some helpless damsel in distress? "I can take care of myself! Stop trying to protect me!"  
Ever since she had come back in the form of the phoenix he had been pretty worried of losing her. He never wanted to lose her again. That's why he married her after she came back.From.  
Scott looked a little taken aback. He backed away to take a look at the woman he loved. This wasn't Jean. He hated seeing her like this.  
"I'm sorry," Jean shook her head. "I'm sorry Scott, it's just, I-I really don't know.I'll talk to the Professor about it.okay?"  
Somewhere to the left Storm was busy educating her students on global warming. "So as the years go by and mutants and humans alike are slowly damaging the ozone layer ." But Rogue wasn't listening. Neither was Bobby. They were too busy in each others arms.  
She leaned closer to Bobby's face. Should she risk it? She had been meditating with Storm-Professor Munroe.and the other day she even touched Bobby's hand and he didn't even flinch. They were getting closer.  
"Christ you two," said a voice to her left, "get a frikkin' room!" Rogue looked up and glared at the annoying voice that belonged to Jubilee. There was an audience looking at them as well.Jubilee, Amara and Kitty were giggling madly. Piotr punched Bobby on the arm playfully. "OWE!" Bobby yelled.  
Professor Munroe stopped talking and looked up and glared at the interruption. "Sorry Professor" Bobby coughed. "Boy, you have to watch your strength," Bobby hissed at Piotr. "Sorry! Didn't mean to" he answered back. But Bobby went back to preoccupying himself in Rogue.  
"Aren't they cute?" Kitty winked at Jubilee and looked at Rogue and Bobby. "Yeah, with Rogue almost being able to control her powers, they'll be having sex any time soon."Amara giggled. "Are you almost done you three back there?" Storm boomed from the front. "Just about done Professor Munroe!" Jubilee laughed. "Yeah the day they have sex is the day Logan unleashes hell!" They all laughed.  
  
"What ya'll laughin' bout?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Nothing Rogue, nothing at all, just promise me you'll use condoms okay?" Rogue glared at Amara. "Say that again and I swear"-Storm seemed to have given up shutting them all up.  
"Teenagers," she shook her head. "Those of you who simply refuse to listen can stay back and finish back at the school, okay?" That shut them up.  
***  
  
"Bobby," Jubilee said rather irritated, "can you at least save some fucking ice cream for those of us who want it?" "What?" Amara yelled "ice cream? Finished? THAT WAS MY ONLY FUCKING SOURCE OF CHOCOLATE!" There was a gleam of fire in her eyes. "Whoa there hot stuff." Piotr winked. "She's 'P.M.S-ing', don't mess with her." Jubilee laughed.  
Amara stomped out of the room, a fire starting around her body. "Aw, poor Amara, way to go Bobby! Idiot!" Jubilee hit him over the head.  
Bobby didn't seem to care about the ice cream. "Where's Rogue?" He asked aiming the coke can at the garbage but missing. "Last time I saw her she was up her room!" Jubilee smiled cheerfully. "Great, good night you guys!" Bobby ran out of the room.  
"Well aren't we the horny little devil!" Jubilee yelled after him. Just then Kitty walked in. "Hey.you guys." She said looking really worried. "I think Amara just set the couch on fire."  
"Oh dear.Oh well, she can control it so why should we bother?" Piotr shrugged looking through the fridge for some food.  
"Where's Iceman?" Kitty asked sitting down. She opened up the ice cream and looked in at the empty space. She frowned, annoyed. "He's upstairs." Piotr answered. "Where's Rogue?" Kitty asked. "She's upstairs" Jubilee answered.  
"What are they doing?" She smiled. What an air head, Jubilee thought. "They're making sandwiches, Kitty." Jubilee said sarcastically. Kitty, however did not seem to get the hint. "Are we going on a picnic?" It was funny how she said it all innocently. "Kitty, they're getting action!" Piotr said. "Oooo! They better watch out 'cuz Logan just came back!!! Isn't it exciting? and"-  
"And he wants to know how everyone is doing!" Said a gruff voice from the door. "Hey Logan! How are you?" Jubilee waved. "Long time no see! Where ya been?" Piotr asked.  
Logan had left right after Jean supposedly died. He hadn't been back since. They all assumed that he went mad. But there he was, not one hair on his head aged. The same Logan.  
"I'm doin' okay I think, where's Rogue?" He asked. Looking around. "She's with"-But Jubilee sent the empty ice cream box flying at Kitty's head. "She's making sandwiches!"  
He looked pretty suspicious. "Are we going on a picnic?" Logan said studying each and every one of their guilty faces. "A frozen one!" Kitty smiled innocently. STUPID STUPID STUPID! Jubilee thought in her head.  
"A frozen picnic, eh? Where the hell are they Jubilee? If they did anything, that Bobby's gonna"-  
But just then Jean walked down. "Logan?" She said. "Jean." Logan dropped his bags with a crash.  
His wolf like eyes moved to the ring on her left hand. 


	2. Chapter Two The New Girl

Chapter Two  
  
Jean knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled. The same old Logan she had seen a year ago. "Jean-I.We've missed you." He said awkwardly not knowing what to say. "I've missed you too! Never leave like that ever again Logan! A year is way too long!" She gave him a hug.  
It felt good to hold her. She seemed different though.Almost undefeatable, a different Jean but with rage. But she had a ring. "So Cyclops must have beaten me to it after all eh?" He said. Jean gave him an innocent smile. "Yeah, I did beat you to it Logan." Came Scott's voice from the door. Scott patted his rivals back. There was no more threat. He was married to Jean and nothing could come between them. Silence..  
"Uh-oh" whispered Kitty, "I smell trouble." The three students-Piotr, Kitty and Jubilee had bunched up together in the kitchen to see the show that was being put on display.They expected Scott to beat Logan down for daring to show his ass back at Xavier after being a whimp and leaving when Jean disappeared. But he didn't.He was perfectly calm about it. "I don't think so Kitty," Jubilee whispered back, "I think Professor Summers is pretty confident now that him and Jean are married."  
"So I'll leave you two to talk then? I think Amara's done enough damage to the couch." Jean pecked Scott on the cheek and slipped from in between them out into the hall. "I'll see you around wolf boy." Scott gave Logan a smile and walked out.  
"Bet you enjoyed that didn't you kids?" Logan turned around and stared at them. The corners of his mouth twitched and he grinned. "Good to be back, eh?"  
"LOGAN!" Rogue screamed. She practically jumped on him. "Hey hey kid!" He laughed.  
She was older now. More mature looking. She had developed-a lot! Whoa, this wasn't the Rogue he had left behind one year ago. As she hugged him he saw a little hurt in her eyes. Jeez.how much damage had he done? He all of a sudden felt really guilty.  
Bobby walked in. "Yep now I defiantly smell trouble." Kitty said. Piotr, Kitty and Jubilee were still watching intently. It was like a real life T.V. drama but set in a kitchen!  
Logan stuck out his hand. Bobby took it looking coldly at Logan. "Hey Iceman" Logan winked. "Logan," Bobby nodded casually. "Are you two still going out?" "Yes" Bobby said rather quickly. "Oh" Logan "I said yes" "I said Oh?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Did this little shit think he had something on me? Logan laughed to himself. Or maybe he thinks I'm after Rogue. That's quite amusing.  
Was it just him or did Rogue have that hurt look in her eyes again. It was worse. "Logan where did you go?" She said looking betrayed.  
Professor X came in from behind them. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen" he rolled in his wheel chair, "there's a certain wolf I have to talk to."  
"Hello Professor." Logan said. For some reason it felt good to be back. Well he had always liked it here but he felt well.perkier than usual.  
  
Logan followed the Professor to the familiar hall ways that lead to his office. Back in the kitchen the "audience", laughed. Piotr, Kitty and Jubilee were howling on the ground.  
***  
  
"Welcome back Logan," the Professor wheeled behind his desk. Logan took a seat. "I expect," the Professor smiled, that you are wondering what happened to Jean?"  
"I've heard some things, I just don't know if they're true that's all," Logan said anticipating the Professors next answer.  
"Logan," started the Professor, "I need you to listen well and no interruptions please," Logan nodded.  
"When Jean died that day, after we left she was suppressed under water. What we didn't know was that there was something inside her. Do you remember the red glow that would be in her eyes whenever she tried to concentrate really hard? It was called the Phoenix. The Phoenix helped her survive. She came back, Logan, ten times more powerful, she is fine now."  
"And her and Scott?" Logan said understanding. "They are married, Logan." There came a knock on the door. "Ah, it must be the new girl."  
"Great.Another female to take care of!" Logan growled. The door opened. In came a girl tall and very thin. Her hair tumbled down in pitch black curls. Her eyes were a blue-so light they were almost white. It contrasted with her dark hair. She was about Rogue's age, if not younger.  
"Ah, Tara.Welcome, meet Logan!" The Professor smiled. "Tara is going to be in Rogue's class Logan," He said as he watched Logan shake the girls hand. "What's your"-  
"I can imitate powers," she said. "You mean, like Rogue?" Logan said more to the Professor than to Tara. "Not quite, Tara can sense you and imitate your ability to heal. Nothing like Mystique of course. She cannot get the metal that you have inside of you at the moment."  
To Logan's horror Tara picked up a pen and stabbed herself. She lifted her arm up and it healed its self. "Heh-that's clever." Logan said. She smiled wickedly. There was something about this girl; he would have to keep a watch on her. 


	3. Chapter Three A Ball?

Hey! Thanks for those who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. Incase a lot of you don't know, or haven't seen X-Men 2 (sorry I ruined it), Jean actually did not die, this is sort of a continuing from it slash X-Men evolution! I really hope you enjoy it Please review it I need criticism and compliments to see what I'm doing wrong and what I should keep doing  
  
I do not own X-men character Enjoy XoXo Cookie Dough  
  
*** Chapter Three  
  
"A dance?" Rogue asked. "Never had one of those, this should be pretty good!" Kitty, Amara, Rogue and Jubilee sat on the couch in their dorm looking at a flyer they picked up that was posted on the bulletin board downstairs. Amara had thankfully finished her period and now smiling and able suppress her power (even though the couch in the T.V. room by the kitchen was no longer existent and there was a large black scorch mark where it once was.)  
"But it's not any dance!" Kitty pointed out, "read!"  
  
They looked down at the paper and read more carefully at the text:  
  
BALL  
WHERE? Marton Hall  
WHEN? From 9:00 to 1:30 A.M. November 30th  
WHAT? Formal, come in your dresses and tuxedo's  
HOW MUCH? 40 Dollars for indoor table for ten people or less, 45 dollars for a table on the patio and 55 dollars for a personal balcony (ten people or less). Extra 10 dollars entrance fee  
  
"Holy shit," Jubilee said, "55 dollars for a personal balcony? I can't get that money!" She exclaimed looking pretty crushed. "Hell I'm going!" Amara said looking excited. "Why don't we all chip in for a table on a balcony?" Kitty said.  
"See Kitty," Jubilee patted her friend on the back, "you can be smart when you choose!" Kitty in return threw a book at Jubilee's head.  
"Okay," Rogue quieted them down, "we could all chip in 5 to 10 dollars, and we could get the boys to help!"  
"November 30th? That's in two weeks!" Amara said.  
"IT'S A DEAL!"  
***  
  
"A Ball Professor?" Storm said. The Professor had called all the teachers up into his office. Jean was standing by the fire place with Scotts arm draped around her. Storm sat tensely in the arm chair opposite the Professor. Logan growled in Jeans and Scotts direction where the fire place was, while Kurt decided to sit on it.  
"Yes, Storm, a ball!" The Professor smiled. "Ve are going to 'ave zee ball! It vill be great!" Kurt exclaimed. "Shut up" Logan growled.  
"But Professor, don't you think it risky to be having a ball where humans are?" Storm didn't seem too happy about the idea. What if something went wrong? She didn't want the war that was bound to come soon. The children that are going have yet to learn how to suppress their powers!  
"Don't worry Storm," the Professor winked at her, "it's going to be fine, I have made an age restriction" he said, reading her mind. "Grade nine and above, yes?" His eyes twinkled slightly. Storm loosened her muscles a little at this. "And for your question about the humans, there wont be any, I have rented the place out and it's all our for that night! Now worries Professor Munroe!" He laughed.  
Storm felt good when he laughed. It meant everything was okay and up to date. But somehow she felt uneasy about the ball. Something stirring inside of her was telling her to try and stop it, but why? And what?  
"What's the occasion?" Logan asked. "How do you mean, Logan?" Asked the Professor. "I mean, why are we paying all this money to go to a ball?"  
The Professors smile faltered a little. "Because," he started "because I fear there are going to be bad times.as bad as they come, and I feel that the children especially need something happy before something really does happen. They have been shunned from this world because they are different, they need something happy in their lives, lets give it to them X- men, lets give it to them and make it good."  
"Good reason," Logan nodded.  
***  
  
Rogue loved it out there. In the sun, green trees and grass. Leaves were falling. The breeze that foreshadowed an early autumn played softly with her hair. She lay down on the bench looking up at the blue cloudless sky watching the birds fly by.  
She didn't know how much time she had spent out there. It seemed a while before a loud scuffling shook her back to reality. Bobby's face popped up from above her blocking the sky.  
"Bobby!" She laughed. "Hey beautiful," he hugged her.HUGGED her. (Where as a couple would actually kiss, he thought bitterly). He sat down beside her. "What's up? What are you doing out here on your own?" He asked.  
  
She loved the way he asked questions. Not forcing as if he was trying to be nosy but gentle and innocent. His big ice blue eyes would grow large and he would tilt his head slightly to the left and smile.  
"Nothin'" Rogue said. "I just came out here to think, ya know? When ya wanna be outside and ya can't ever stay inside on a beautiful day?"  
Bobby lifted his hand to her face. She flinched for second, thinking he was about to touch her bare skin but instead he touched her hair. "Rogue, I want you to know that I love you," he said. "I love you too Bobby," she said. Cheesy, very cheesy but she couldn't care less; she had never wanted to touch him so badly.  
He leaned in closer. "Bobby"-she whispered uncertainly. She didn't stop him. Maybe because she felt that the meditation with Professor Munroe was helping her. Rogue gripped on tightly to the bench and closed her eyes. She did exactly what Storm told her. She relaxed and loosened every fiber in her body. Their lips pressed. She felt his tongue come into her mouth. The kiss was longer than any other one they had experienced. It had gone on for a while before they heard another movement. They broke apart quickly.  
A tall model like girl with ice blue eyes and tumbling curls was looking pretty confused. She was walking towards them but didn't seem to notice there was any one around her.  
When she got near them she smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she turned on her heal and began to walk off. "Wait!" Rogue yelled after her. "who are ya?" She asked. A new student perhaps? She looked about her age.  
"Yeah," the girl said the same strange smile on her face, "I'm new here, just got here two days ago. The Professor has given me time to settle in," that smile was really strange... "I'm Tara," she held her hand out to Rogue. Rogue took it, "Marie, but you can call me Rogue, everyone else does." Rogue looked over at Bobby who looked a little annoyed at the interruption. "This is Bobby," Rogue said. They shook hands.  
"So Tara," Rogue said, standing up and beginning to walk forwards with Bobby following, "what's your power?"  
"I can imitate other people's powers," she answered. "How do you do that?" Bobby asked. "I can just sense it." She picked up a rose and stared straight into Bobby's eyes. He felt like someone was digging through his head, searching for something. He couldn't look away from those chips of ice that were her eyes. When she looked away he felt a sort of relief come over him. Tara then looked at rose and to their amazement turned it to complete ice.  
"How did you know that I could turn things into ice?" He asked, feeling really freaked out. "I told you I could sense it."  
"Well, can you imitate my power?" Rogue asked. This should be impossible! "I think so," Tara said. She held out her hand and Bobby shook it, he let go quickly. His veins popped out momentarily and he coughed breathing for air.  
"That's amazing!" Rogue said. "I just can't imitate powers if I'm not near the person I'm trying to imitate" she frowned. But the same strange smile made its way back on her face.  
"Come on," Rogue said, "let's go introduce you to everyone!"  
  
They were not aware that Logan saw everything that happened starting from the kiss. 


	4. Hidden Secrets

Thank for reviewing my story! If you guys can, can u tell other people you know to read and review it? I would appreciate it so much! Enjoy chapter four! Things start to get pretty funky here!  
  
XoXo Cookie Dough  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The room in Jubilee's dorm went silent as Tara exited to get the new dresses that were just brought in from Kitty's grandparents.  
"Well?" Rogue started, "what do ya'll think?" She smiled. "Of what?" Amara, Kitty and Jubilee said in unison. "Of the new girl of course!"  
"Weeelll." Kitty started. "Frankly, Rogue, she's nice but something about her"-Amara kept going but was cut off "she's sorta mysterious." Jubilee finished tapping her index finger on her chin, pondering.  
"Well, I think that she's fine" Rogue shrugged and took a sip from her coke. The subject ended as Tara walked in holding ten bags of new dresses.  
"Grandparents," Kitty sighed, "so useful!" She clapped her hands and got up, her pony tail bobbing with her happy mood. She quickly grabbed the bags from Tara and dumped all the dresses on the bed. "Thank Tara, you're a doll!" Kitty said, seeming very excited. "WAIT!" Kitty yelled. "You can't look at the dresses without one very important thing!" Kitty quickly disappeared through a wall.  
"Now what was all that about?" Amara said but quickly screamed as Kitty ran back through the wall. "That scares the fuck outa me Kitty Pryde!" Amara glared at her. "I know!" Kitty giggled, "and it's funny too!" She winked.  
"What's that you got there?" Jubilee asked. Kitty was holding a magazine. On the front in large curly purple Barbie type font was HAIR DRESSER MAGIC. "It's for our hair and accessories!" Kitty jumped up and down.  
"What have you been smoking Kitty?" Jubilee looked blankly at her friend that now slightly resembled a yapping poodle. "Kitty unless you haven't heard the ball isn't for another 4 days!" Amara said throwing the magazine across to Rogue.  
"There is never enough time to get ready for a formal ball ladies!" She put her hands on her hips and glared.  
A little click came from behind them. Two items fell through the mail box. One brown package and a post card. "I'll get it!" Rogue jumped up so quickly that it was almost suspicious. She let out a scream of excitement as she read the post card. "It's from Spyke and the others!" She squealed.  
A month earlier Spyke, Sam (Cannobal), Rahne (Wolfsbane), Roberto (Sunspot), and Multiple (Jamie) had gone on an exchange trip to Mali, Africa to help the unfortunate.  
(okay, put the story on hold for a second! Okay for those of you who don't know these characters because they are fairly new, I will give you a small biography on them. Spyke is Storm's nephew and can grow and throw spikes. Sam also known as Cannobal is gorgeous tall and blond and seventeen years old. He possesses the ability to generate thermo-chemical energy, released from his skin through an act of will. Rahne, Wolfsbane, is a girl who can shape shift into a wolf or werewolf. Jamie, Multiple, can create duplicates of himself when he is touched. The slightest bump or nudge can make him duplicate. Roberto, Sunspot, is a handsome Latino guy who can convert solar energy into super strength and flight. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!)  
  
"They say "Hey guys! How are you over there? How are Bobby and Piotr doin' with the ladies? Everything is awesome here in Mali. I don't think Rahne likes it too much; she keeps saying she gets dirt in her fingers. Girls, I'll never understand you. Any way, today.What did we do today? Let me think. Well we went down to the school houses. They cram 50 kids in one freggin room! It's wild! Jamie started duplicating for a strange reason though; I think the heat is getting to him. I'm gonna be back in school looking darker than ever! The guys and Rahne say hey and send their love. We heard about the ball, we'll be there for it! By the time this letter reaches you we would probably be returning in two days. Get Bobby to get each of us a Tux. We wanna be looking good for you ladies! Anyway, I'm gonna go now, Rahne can't seem to find her bra, I can't miss this. Later ladies! Love, Spyke (and Co.)." Rogue finished.  
  
"When are they getting back?" Tara asked. "In two days!" Kitty jumped around clapping her hands, "you're going to love them!"  
"Phhh," Amara scowled, "the only reason she's excited is cuz 'the Cannobal' is coming back!" The others giggled as Kitty turned bright red. "Amara!" Kitty yelled. "Why don't you stick your hot head in a bucket of ice! Or up Bobby's ass!" She glared more than ever now. Amara by then had formed a ball of fire and was juggling with it. "You're such a spaz, Kitty," Amara giggled. "Come on you guys, quit it!" Jubilee said rubbing her head.  
"Rogue," Jubilee suddenly remembered, "what's in the second package?" She looked over. "S-second package?" Rogue stammered. "Oh yeah!" Amara raised an eyebrow now forming five new balls of flame. "Y-you know Amara, you really should put that out!" Rogue said. "Don't go changing the subject Rogue-eeeee!" Kitty joined the other three girls. "Come to think of it," Tara also smiled, "there was a second package!" Rogue had no way out. "Ya'll must be hallucinatin'! I ain't got no package!"  
"Cough it up Rogue!" Jubilee rounded on her. "Oh look! I'm supposed to meet Bobby at the library!" She ran faster than ever out of the dorm.  
"That was strange." Tara said.  
  
***  
  
Two days later, they woke up to find the others back from Mali. Tanned and a lot thinner. They sat at the breakfast table half an hour before classes began.  
"Oh I hate you!" Kitty said to Rahne, "look at you! All tanned and thin!" She spread some butter on her bread. "Urgh, damn it! It's not toasted!" Kitty said really aggravated. Well who wouldn't be? She was up all last night trying to look good for Sam. "Give it here Kitty," Amara yelled. She took the limp piece of bread and lit a fire and made the bread turn a toasty red color.  
They all sat on their circular table in perfect couples-except for Tara, but she was new, she was bound to find someone soon. Rogue was cuddling with Robby. It was strange because they seemed more in love with each other than they did one day ago-even if that's possible. Amara sat next to Roberto, Jubilee next to Jamie, Kitty next to Sam, and Spyke next to Rahne. The only two that were actual official couples were Spyke and Rahne and Rogue and Bobby. Kitty was getting quite close with Sam, it was a given. Jubilee was pretty tight with Jamie. Amara and Rob? A whole different story. Rob was interested. Very, very interested come to think about it. But being the stubborn full of attitude Amara, she thought that relationships were a waste of time. She gave the poor guy nothing but rejection. But the girls knew that she was just afraid to be in an actual relationship.  
As the girls were walking to their class they turned on Amara. "Did you see the look Rob gives you when he talks to you?" Jubilee said. "Tell her Tara!" Jubilee nudged Tara. Jubilee and Tara had gotten to know each other pretty well. "I actually do see it a lot, Amara." Tara was still rather shy around them. "Honestly, Amara" Kitty said yawning, "he can FLY. Why any normal girl wouldn't want a Latino guy who can fly I don't know." She threw her bag over her desk.  
"Where's Rogue?" Amara looked around. The other boys walked into the class room. "You girl's seen Bobby any where?" Sam asked, and to Kitty's pleasure took a seat right next to her. "No," Jubilee answered, taking her traditional seat beside Jamie, "have you boys seen Rogue?" "No" Sam scratched his head. "Things have been getting really odd lately," Amara said taking a seat between Tara and Jubilee as far away from Rob as possible. "Yeah," Jubilee nodded, "like the package incident, like, what was that all about?" "I don't know woman," Kitty said, "but they're up to something and Logan's not gonna like it if he finds out." "Where do you think the love birds are anyway?" Spyke asked. "Dude," Jamie shrugged, "It's not like Bobby tells us anything that's going on with him and Rogue anymore." "This isn't any of our business you guys," Amara said fidgeting unusually-a habit she has when she has something to hide. "They can do whatever they want, and it's not as if Logan is Rogue's husband." Amara shrugged it off, not meeting any of their eyes. "Hold up here," Spyke said, "I think our lil' miss attitude knows something we don't!" They wouldn't be surprised if Amara did know anything they didn't. Rogue was closest with her anyway, she told her everything. "Just leave them fucking alone you guys!" Amara said, her eyes beginning to burn up. The conversation ended when Professor Munroe entered the room.  
She looked down at her clipboard and called out names. Attendance was taken and if she had made a connection between Rogue and Robby missing, she didn't show it. She did, however go over to Spyke and confronted him about it. "Evan," She said, "Where is Bobby and where is Rogue?"  
  
***  
  
"I don't want to pressure you Rogue." He said. "If you aren't ready I'm okay with that." Bobby seemed pretty nervous himself. What if she forgot to tame her power when they were-  
"I said I was ready, Bobby" she said. "And I am. Now if YOU aren't ready then"-Bobby had grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up to his lips. They'd been doing a lot of that-kissing, and nothing had gone wrong. It was going to be hard taking it to another step.It was going to be dangerous.  
Rogue loosened her arms and relaxed. Her heart thumped in her chest, she knew Bobby could feel it. She was against the wall now, and he was holding her waist. She curled her fingers through his belt straps and pushed him closer to her. She wanted to feel him against her, she could never get enough.  
Bobby began to unbutton her shirt. She knew she was ready.Rogue wrapped her legs around him, still kissing. He carried her to the bed and she sat on it. Touching his cheek she said, "I love you." He kissed her in response. Bobby felt her petit body lean back on the bed and he followed her down. He kissed her neck and made his way down, making soft cool kisses on her stomach that was now moving up and down rapidly in tune with her heavy breathing.  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNG! Rogue screamed really loudly as Bobby sprung off of her. She scratched around for her shirt and held it to her bare chest.  
  
Logan was standing in the door way and he wasn't looking too happy, not happy at all. 


End file.
